Broken Arrow
by prettyivy
Summary: After her birth, Zoey Martin's father refused to be with her. She was a mistake. Many years later, he calls and wants her to live with him in the dreary town of Forks. She later falls in love with Stephen who has a HUGE secret. Read to find out!


1

Broken Arrow

Preface

Haven't you ever felt that things happen for a certain reason? That whatever you do, the people you meet, the things you say, all effect you in the long run, and the minor consequences you meet on that path prepare you for the bigger consequence? Well, I have and nothing along my path could have prepared me for this day, this hour, this minute, this second, this nanosecond. Nothing. Not even Stephen could have prepared me. Neither Charlie nor Renee.

No one.

So I stood, ready to face the danger that was in front of me. I closed my eyes and prayed. I prayed that Stephen would not come after me when he found out. I prayed that if this was a trap that I would die before he came for me. I knew it was wrong of me to think that I would die before he could help me, but the consequence of staying around after would be huge and catastrophic.

I opened my eyes and forced the tears back with great success. I shook away the fears and put on my bravest fears with ease.

Death is easy, simple. Life is harder, difficult.

1. Zoey

I drove my Robins Egg Blue '66 Volkswagen Bug through downtown Broken Arrow. Broken Arrow was my hometown in Oklahoma. I had lived here all my life and would never want to leave. My obsession to Broken Arrow might have to with the sun and perfect temperature. Who knows? Maybe it could be the easy walking distance to Starbucks or the little old bookstore that was in the old brick building on the corner of Main Street and Broadway. I rolled the windows of my antique car down and let the wind mess up my thick brown hair as I drove to school.

When I got to Broken Arrow's South Intermediate High School, my best friend Kayla was waiting for me. She was parked in her usual spot, next to Johnny Brooks' old '55 Chevy truck. He was the hottest guy on our football team, but he had the ugliest car, it was cute. His bond with his ugly car was something that could never be broken. It didn't creep anyone out. He just likes ugly looking cars. That doesn't matter when you are on the football team or when you are the hottest guy in school.

I parked my car and rolled up my windows. Kayla was leaning up against her small, white, Toyota hybrid that her parents had given her for her birthday a few months ago, reading a teen magazine with a picture of the newest film hottie, whose name I cannot remember for the life of me. I wasn't in to watching movies, gawking, and obsessing over the same hot guy for more than two minutes.

I reached over to the backseat to grab my rust-like red backpack, opened my door, and locked it behind me. I walked towards the school, knowing the routine; Kayla would soon follow and resume her babbling and gushing over the hottie thinking I was listening, which I wasn't.

"He is so cute. Don't you think, Zoey?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, totally cute." I said blankly as I started to flip through my math book in search of my homework. Where did I put that darn thing?

"His favorite colors are black and gray. So mysterious. That is totally hot!" she babbled waiting for me to give her a sign to continue.

"Totally mysterious. Super hot."

"I know, right. If I could just meet him, I would want to talk for hours on end just talking about his creativity." she fantasized.

I finally came across my homework, put it in the front of my book, and shoved the book and the homework page into my backpack. I threw the backpack on one shoulder and continued the conversation with Kayla, this time making it seem that I was interested.

"You would faint, Kayla." I teased.

"Or just babble. You know me so well, Zo." Kayla smiled, obviously happy something that was either headed towards us, or we were headed towards. I looked to see what she was staring at. It was both.

My half-boyfriend-half-best-friend was heading towards us while we were headed towards him. He had a smile on his face.

"Stark is quarterback of the football team and is super hot, and you get him! So cool." she smiled.

"We are just friends." I said. In my eyes, we were. I do not know about his though.

"Hey, Zoey!" he yelled. Ugh.

"Hey Stark." I said quietly as he hugged me close to his chest, obviously so he could show off his abs even though I couldn't see them under his tight gray shirt. He gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head.

I did not like it when he kissed me, it made me feel like I was making it seem we were a thing but to me, we were best friends... and he had some benefits with it. I don't know. All I know is that I am not going to burst his little bubble... today anyways. Not while people are looking.

"Got plans for tonight?" he asked me as we held hands to geometry.

"Tonight's Friday, tonight I am going to the lavender farm with my grandmother, remember?" I asked. I'm sure he knew, I've been talking about it for weeks on end. I just think he wanted to see if I had changed my mind.

"I'll go with you to the game tonight!" Kayla volunteered cheerfully. She looked at me and her cheerfulness faded. "Just so he isn't so lonely at the amazing after party I am in charge of afterwards." she quickly explained... she was a horrible liar.

"No, no. Go ahead. You don't need to explain." I said.

"She just doesn't want you to get all jealous that she is hanging around me more than you." Stark explained.

I sighed. "I don't get jealous."

"Do I need to write you up for PDA?" the hall monitor, Steve asked.

Stark grumbled. "No twerp. You don't."

"Bad language." he said as he wrote on a pink slip. Stark squeezed my hand. Steve ripped it off his pad and handed it to Stark. "I'll see you in detention, then."

Steve started to walk off before Kayla grabbed the short freshman by his blond hair and dragged him to meet her eyes.

"You listen here, twerp. You will not see him in detention. All you're gonna see is garbage. You hear me? Write me up and I will get your older brother, my boyfriend, Austen to hang you by your toes in the park. Are we clear midget?" Kayla asked.

"Mm hmm." Steve gulped, wide-eyed.

"Good. Stark, help me throw him into the garbage."

"Can do, Miss Kayla." Stark said as he lifted up the lid of the garbage and lifted Steve by his legs.

"My end in first. It will take him longer to get out." Kayla said.

"Can do." Stark smiled evilly.

"Ugh." I scoffed as I saw Kayla dump Steve head first into the nasty garbage that the janitors only clean once a month. I walked off angrily. I will have to have a talk with both of them if they wanted me to be their friends and one with benefits.

"Zoey." a sinus-y voice called. William (or Wheeze as some people call him) walked up to me with a copy of Dracula in his arms.

I turned to him.

"I got the book you recommended from fourth period." he wheezed.

"Wheez- I mean William, you don't have to read all the books I recommend.

"I know, but it gives me something to look forward to. Did you get your report done for today's Book Talk?" he asked.

"Got it laminated. It will be my worst one yet!" I smiled.

"What do you mean 'worst one yet'?"

"I am trying to fail so that I can get out of that stupid class. They will put me in a better one." I said.

"Couldn't you ask them to?"

"I did. I have to fail to get into the class I want." I lied.

"I didn't know that they had an intensive reading class."

"Yep. A reading class for dummies." I said.

"Well, still, I will look forward to hearing you talk." he said as he walked off.

Poor kid. He buys all the books I read. He is stupid enough to read them all. I just get the speech from the back of the book, then reword it so I don't get caught. Then I read the book and see if it matches up to the back. I don't want to be the smartest one in the class!

Geometry class and Science class were boring, note taking classes that I usually blocked out. In physical education, I sucked just as bad as yesterday. I hit the volleyball. That's a start! But it hit and ricocheted of some kids head. He was very angry.

"Zoey did it again." Jordan said as he clenched his teeth.

"Why do you even play?" Anthony teased.

"Zoey, sit out please. We don't need a law suit."

I sighed and went to sit at the other end of the gymnasium, where I sat. I drank my Gatorade and watched Kayla and Stark flirting. She could have him for all I cared. I sighed. Again. I just wish I could leave this school.

"Zoey, office." Coach Pete called.

"'Kay." I said as i grabbed my backpack off the back of the seat and headed out the door. For once, luck was with me. It was slightly chilly when I walked out of the big doors to the gym. I walked with the wind blowing my thick curly brown hair in my eyes.

Mr. Samson was waiting for me when I walked into the office. He looked as if he was deeply in thought.

"Zoey Martin, come into my office." He motioned me to follow.

I sighed but followed anyway. The walk from the main office to Mr. Samson (the assistant principal)'s office was a short one.

His office was a pale brown and the paint was starting to chip in some places. In the middle of the room was a big wood desk. On his desk was a laptop, which was on every desk, and pictures and awards from his entire family.

He sat down in his big black chair and spun it to face his laptop. He clicked the mouse to open up certain windows.

"Ah… here is the message we just got." He said and he turned the laptop to face me. I read and reread the message with awe.

Dear Mr. Samson,

My daughter, Zoey Martin, will have to be excused from school the rest of this week and all of next week. Her Aunt Peggy was just admitted to a hospital in California, where she is receiving treatment for breast cancer. I am sure that all will go well in surgery and treatment, but just to be sure, I want my daughter to spend every waking minute with my sister. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I will be sure that Zoey will be caught up with the other students as soon as we get back.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Renee Smith.

Aunt Peggy has breast cancer? I am leaving school? Well, it couldn't go down from here, I guess.

"Your mother called and told us to make sure you come straight home." He said.

"Okay." I said as I stood up, on the verge of tears.

"Go get some rest and we will pray for your Aunt." He said as he led me out the door.

I didn't want to cry, but I did anyway. Aunt Peggy was a strict, mean, old woman. I hated her so much when I was little. However, look how I turned out. Sure, I am a klutz and not all that pretty and I'm shy, but I am polite and do not back talk anyone.

Sure, she'd slapped me when I tried to sneak a cookie before dinner. I used to think that she would sneak them herself and then hog down the rest after I had gone to bed.

But I woke up every day to see that there was the same amount of cookies in the cookie jar.

But that was the past. This was the present.

I quickly walked out of the main office and into the student parking lot. I cut through the football field and saw a few students skipping school and doing drugs under the bleachers. I'm sure they thought I was cutting school too because they waved to me. Maybe they were so high that they though I were someone else.

I got into my little Bug and drove past the turnoff that would lead to my house and drove down to Veterans Park.

I got out and walked to the big fountain. I sat on one of the benches and took out my geometry homework. I was confused and put it back in my bag. I picked my bag up and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. I could feel the dried tears on my cheeks and I was sure my eyes were puffy and red.

I heard the bells of one of the nearer churches _ring_; signaling that is was two thirty. I opened the door to the bathroom and looked at my reflection.

I was Zoey Martin. I was from Cherokee descent, had fairly dark skin, thick curly brown hair, big, round brown eyes, high cheekbones, wide peachy pink lips, and a heart shaped face. To me, I was the ugliest girl on the planet.

My eyes were just a little pink and my cheeks were clammy, so I turned on the faucet and washed my face. After I was finished, I walked back out to the parking lot and got into my car.

I blasted the radio so I was not able to think. It worked. I drove, without thoughts about Aunt Peggy, to my house where I saw Mom and her new husband, Luke, his son Tommy, and his fiancée Laurie.

Tommy held Laurie in his arms as she cried. He kissed her head and held back tears.

Laurie and I weren't _best_ friends, but we were friends. That's all that mattered.

I examined this picture slowly. Only _my _suitcase was packed. My mom was busily talking to Luke, who nodded his head every five minutes. What was going on? Tommy looked at me and I saw more tears well up in his eyes. Strange. Did Aunt Peggy die already? Oh my God! Wait… wouldn't Mom be crying? Why would Laurie be crying, she would show sympathy, by she never knew Aunt Peggy.

I pulled into the grass and shut off my car. I opened the door and walked out. I didn't bother locking the door. What was the point?

I walked up to Mom and Luke who stood talking at the garage door. I passed Tommy and Laurie, who's sadness got worse as I walked by. This was weird.

"What's going on around here? Why is Laurie in Tommy's arms bawling her eyes out at the end of our driveway?" I asked.

Mom looked at me. She looked just like me, with less Cherokee. Her hair was more curl, less wave. Hers was brown. Mine was more mouse brown.

"Charlie called." She said.

That was all I needed to know. For some reason, Dad had decided to call. Usually when he calls, he is either planning to visit, or planning for us to visit. But that didn't explain why Laurie was crying. Tommy and Luke never came on these trips.

"And?" I asked.

"He wants _you_." She said. I could see the hard time she had from not crying and trembling.

"I'm guessing that I'm not coming back in a few weeks." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. I flicked them away from my cheeks. All this time, I thought that Aunt Peggy was dieing and it turns out to be that my Dad finally wants his daughter back. But too bad.

"I refuse to go. No. Its been twelve years, Mom. I'm not going. I totally and completely refuse." I said. I could see that this was a fight was not worth fighting. I would have to go. I never disobey orders.

Ugh. Why do I have to be the good child?

"I already told him that you would go. I'm so sorry." Mom said.

"Why? Why does he want me now?" I asked. It wasn't like he kept it a secret that I was a mistake and that he hated me. Why would he want me know? The mistake.

"He feels bad for all that he has said about you before."

I scoffed. "That's bull shit."

"Language!" Mom yelled.

"Sorry."

Tommy held Laurie's hand as he walked up to me.

"Your father agreed to have Laurie come along. That way you aren't alone." Tommy said.

"I need to meet my soon to be sister in law's biological father sometime. I can't just hear horror stories and be satisfied." Laurie smiled. Her green eyes were puffy from crying.

"She wont be staying very long. Just a few months, to settle you in." Tommy said.

I looked at Laurie. She was a petite figure. Her blonde hair went down to her chest in beautiful waves. She was athletic. She didn't care much for malls, so she wore Tommy's Led Zeppelin vintage tee and his tore up baggy pants. She used her studded belt to hold up the jeans. Even though the outfit was ridicules, she looked very pretty. I could see why she was the most popular girl at our school.

Tommy was the quarterback. He met Laurie when he went with his jockey friends to watch the cheerleaders try out. Laurie was there supporting a friend. Tommy didn't lift an eye off her in the bleachers across from him.

Love at first sight. Very rare to find these days. Of course, my stepbrother would be the lucky one and find it.

"Thank you, but you don't have to come." I told Laurie.

"I have to do this. Its partially for you and partially for me and Tommy." Laurie said.

I was a little disappointed in both Tommy and Laurie. She was so brave. She was so caring. He would give her whatever she wanted. He was always so afraid she would leave him.

I would never feel that way.

I sighed. "Well, lets hit the road." I said as I walked down the driveway to my car.

"There's one more thing." Mom said.

I stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"You can't take your car."

I just stood there. "I'm being sent to a raining hell hole, I have to live with Charlie, go to a new school, leave my friends, leave you, leave my home, and now I cant even have my car?!"

"Charlie said that he would get you a new car. And watch your language."

"Ugh. Whatever." I said as I walked to my mom's new red Jeep.

Mom sighed and Luke kissed her on her head. "It'll be okay. I promise." He said.

Mom and Luke's relationship was that of a romance novel. At least to me it was. Luke was my mom's friend, Lisa's brother. He and Mom had met at Lisa's Christmas party a few years ago. After he met Mom, he moved here with Tommy. He was, and still is, completely head over heels in love with Mom. He is so afraid that she'll get tired of him and move on. It's the same for my mom. She is afraid that he will find someone better than her. It scares her.

Even my mom has better luck at love than me.

I sat in Mom's Jeep as I watched Tommy say his last goodbyes to Laurie and Luke's goodbyes to Mom. They all cried. Except me.

Then it dawned on me… Stark.

I know he was a little annoying at times, but I have known him since the third grade. I took out my phone and quickly called him.

"Zoey?" Stark asked. There was talking in the background, obviously he was practicing for tonight's game. I forgot.

"Stark, I'm leaving."

"Leaving?! Why? Where are you going?!"

"Guess who called and finally wants me."

"Your dad?"

"We have a winner." I said sarcastically.

Stark laughed but turned all serious again. "When will I see you again?"

I sighed. Obviously he was trying to romance me out of this. "Stop trying to sob story me out of this, and I don't know. Laurie is coming so it wont be long."

He laughed. "I'm not trying to sob story you out of this." He said guiltily.

I laughed too.

"Wait, Laurie is going? Why is that?"

"No clue. She said that she cant just hear all the horror stories about him and be satisfied and that she is doing it partially for me and partially for her and Tommy." I said.

"Ha. What did Tommy say about that?"

"I don't know what he said to her, but after she told me that, he said that she was only going to be there a few months, just to settle me in."

"They must have negotiated that a lot."

"Probably. Ugh. I hate this."

"Wait, a few months… settle you in?" he said as he put the clues together.

"Yeah." I said.

"That sounds a little permanent, Zo."

"I know. But I promise you and myself that I will do whatever I can to get the hell out of there as soon as I get there. If it means getting sent to jail, then so be it."

He laughed. "Don't get sent to jail for me, Zo."

"Ha. Its great to see that you don't listen very well. Its also for me. I don't like this anymore than you do."

"True." Stark said.

"Jones, get off the phone with your girlfriend. Call her back after practice!" Coach Pete yelled.

"Hey, Zo, I gotta go. Love you."

I scoffed. "Okay."

"What, no 'love you, too'?"

"Ugh. Love you too. Bye." I said. I hated lying. I didn't love him like that. He was more like a brother to me.

I hung up the phone.

Just then, Mom and Laurie came into the car. Mom sat in the drivers seat and Laurie sat in the back with me. She held my hand. I could tell she was tense.

"It will be okay." I whispered to Laurie.

She looked at me and smiled. "I know."

I could see the terror in her eyes. Tommy shouldn't have let her do this!

I quickly ran through my head what I would say to Charlie. I had to practice and get it perfect so I wouldn't end up back on a plane with a scared Laurie.

_Hello, Zoey._ The imaginary Charlie smiled.

_Hello, Charlie. This is my friend Laurie. She WILL be staying with us for a while. Just to settle me in. I will take no negotiations._ The brave imaginary me said.

_All hail Queen Zoey!_ Imaginary Charlie bowed.

Ugh. No use going through it with my head. I'm just going to take it as it is and be brave.

Me, the cowardly Zoey being brave. I have to. It's the only way to keep us all sane.

Well, partially sane that is.

"Mom, why exactly did Charlie call? Its not like he hasn't made it clear that he doesn't want me." I asked.

"As I said before, Zoey, he takes back what he said about you being a mistake. As you get older you regret the things you did in the past." Mom said.

I could hardly remember seeing any regret in his face the day he told me. Then again, I was crying and I could hardly see through my tears. "Do you regret anything? Do you regret me?" I asked.

"Zoey! Don't you ever say that! I love you and always have and will love you! It is Charlie's own damn fault if he missed out on you and said that he didn't love you! You are a wonderful, smart, and beautiful girl.. no.. women, and any damn guy will be lucky to know you!" Mom said as she turned herself in the seat… while driving.

"DRIVE MOM! DRIVE! WATCH THE ROAD!" I screamed.

Mom instantly turned herself in the seat and got back into her own lane before a Dodge truck could run us over.

"Woops. God, excuse my language."

I held back a snicker. Like all things my erratic, harebrained mother has done in her free time, Church is the newest. She is now a proud member of The Church of Jesus Christ of the Latter Day Saints. Well, to simplify that… she is Mormon. I don't expect it to last long. It will end up like the book club, yoga class, language classes, flute lessons, and piano classes. She drags me along to these things, but I didn't go with her to Church. She didn't force that on me.

Laurie had taken her hand away from me and held her chest. She was still in "HOLY CRAP THIS WOMAN ALMOST KILLED ME" mode. She will get used to my mother's driving soon, especially if she wants to be in the family. I tried to comfort her.

"You'll get used to her driving soon."

She looked at me like she had just seen a ghost. "I don't think so."

I laughed. "Trust me, she half killed Luke before. She had dropped a pack of gum on the floor and she tried to reach it while driving. Well, to make a long story short… she barely dodged a semi-truck. And look at Luke now, he trusts her completely."

Laurie's eyes got bigger. I don't think my story eased her tension.

I shrugged it off and closed my eyes. I thought of Stark. It wasn't out of love, it was just that I was worried. Stark was easy to persuade. What if some football jock offered him beer or drugs? Kayla would be so dim-witted at just join in. I couldn't trust anyone with Stark. It was always my job to straighten his act up. How would I be able to do that hundreds of miles away?

I wanted to turn around or at least jump out the car and run to Stark. But then, it hit me. Maybe this is what he wants me to think. Maybe he wants me to think that he is going to be stupid and easily persuaded and that with delusional Kayla around that he will get into enormous amounts of trouble and that would make me come back. Yeah. It was just a game. But, what if it wasn't that. What if it actually happens and the fact didn't ever occur to him. What if he seriously got hurt? Would I be the one responsible? No. He would tell me. Right? He wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless because of me. Would he?

"Earth to Zoey." Laurie said.

"Huh?" I asked as I stopped the Guilty Train from taking me too far.

"Your Mom asked if you wanted anything to drink." Laurie said.

I looked around. We were at the Circle K gas station.

"Um… Red Bull. Not the sugar free one." I said.

"Regular Red Bull, coming right up." Mom said as she shut her door.

Laurie sat back in her seat again. She closed her eyes.

I looked down at my phone.

"Why don't you call him if you are that worried about him." Laurie said.

I turned to look at her. Her eyes were still closed. The sun hit her perfect curls and made her hair shine. "What?" I asked.

"Stark. I know your worried about him." She said. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked uncomfortable. "I mean, I would be too. That kid's nothing but trouble."

I looked down and laughed. It was true.

"Call him." Laurie said as she put her small hand on my shoulder.

I looked to see two guys, who looked to be in High School, seniors maybe, looking at Laurie.

Laurie turned to see what I was looking at.

She smiled, waved, and showed them the engagement ring on her finger.

They looked depressed and returned their attention to pumping gas.

"Call him!" Laurie said.

"Okay, okay." I said as I dialed Stark's number.

"Hello? Zoey?" Stark said.

"Hey." I said. Laurie put her ear near the phone to hear the conversation completely.

"What's up?" he asked. I could hear more noise and conversations behind him. It wasn't the noise from a football game or a party.

"Nothing. My mom just made a quick pit stop at the gas station. Where are you?"

"Um. Somewhere."

Laurie gave me a look.

"Where is somewhere?" I asked.

"Um. When does your flight depart?" he asked.

I looked at Laurie.

She shrugged.

"Um, I don't know." I said.

"Oh." Stark said.

"Hey Stark…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Please don't tell me you are at the airport." I said.

"I wanted to be there when you took off." He said.

"Ugh. Please don't say your wearing your football uniform."

"Hey! You didn't give me enough time to change! I left as soon as you called me." Stark said.

I gave the snickering Laurie a look. She held it in, but her face became red as she held her breath so she wouldn't laugh.

"Ugh. Stark, you really shouldn't have done this." I said.  
"Why not?"

"Because you are Broken Arrow's star football player."

"No, the star is Johnny Brooks." He said.

"Oh."

"You don't pay attention to football or sports in general to care whether B.A wins or looses a game. You don't even come." Stark said.

He made me feel guilty. Then Laurie punched my arm. I looked at her.

She mouthed 'You don't make him feel special! Why I otta! Say something to make him feel loved'.

Oh great love. May as well use it in a sentence. What else could I use from Laurie's advice…

"Zoey? Are you still there? Oh God. Did I hurt your feelings, baby?"

"Don't call me baby." I said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Stark, I know I don't make you feel loved and I'm sorry for that. I do care about you. We're friends." I euphemized the friends part. "I know I'm not like the other girls who freak out over hot guys in sports, but I cant change who I am. You are either going to have to accept me for who I am or just forget about me. Got it?" I said.

Laurie began to silent clap. She looked like a mime.

I silently giggled.

"Um… Zoey?" Stark asked.

"What?"

"Are you reading off a script or something? Because I swear that I've heard that somewhere before."

"Ugh! No, no I'm not! Did you not hear a word I said?"

"Yes I did."

"Then let me get this straight: we are not going out, we are just friends. So stop calling me baby and acting like we are. I'm leaving and so are you. You are going to go back to school and practice for winning the game. When I hang up, you are going to do these things. Got it?"

Laurie hit her head on the head rest.

"Okay. Zoey, I'm so sorry."

"Bye Stark."

I hung up and looked at Laurie.

Just then, Mom got back into the car with my Red Bull in her right hand, Laurie's coffee in her left, and her M&Ms in her mouth.

Laurie and I laughed as we got our drinks from Mom.

Mom opened her M&Ms and began to eat them.

"I know I shouldn't be eating them, but this is a special occasion. For whatever reason, Charlie finally wants to know his little girl."

Usually I would correct her, but I was too upset.

I sipped my Red Bull. The smell and taste was like some fruit I have eaten before, but I couldn't place it. Grapefruit or mango maybe.

Mom knew I was depressed, but not why I was depressed. I was sure she thought I was depressed because I would be leaving everyone here.

It was a long drive to the airport in Tulsa. Mom tried to ease the tension and silence between us by turning on the radio. But, I barely noticed it until Laurie began singing to a song I've never heard before.


End file.
